Spiel oder Wirklichkeit
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt während Folge 3x14. Kolena, Delena angedeutet , Elejah angedeutet


_**Spiel oder Wirklichkeit?**_

Im Haus der Mikaelsons machten sich alle für den Ball fertig. Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah und Kol waren zusammen in einem Raum, während Esther und Finn woanders waren und irgendwelche Vorbereitungen trafen.

Kol war fröhlich, er fand die Sache mehr als interessant und amüsant.

„Ich freu mich darauf die kleine Doppelgängerin zu treffen. Wie ist sie so, Niklaus?", fragte er seinen älteren Bruder, der nicht begeistert aussah.

„Halt dich von ihr fern, Bruder und lass deine Spielchen", wies Elijah ihn zurecht, damit er auch ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Allerdings war es dafür bereits zu spät.

„Oh, komm schon Bruder.

Ich muss doch das Mädchen kennen lernen, das unsere Schwester mit jeder Faser zu hassen scheint", spottet er und zog sich damit sogleich die Laune seiner Schwester auf.

„Sie hat mich erdolcht!", fauchte sie wütend und Klaus Gesicht umspielte dabei ein Lächeln, da er genau wusste, dass sie dasselbe in Elenas Situation getan hätte.

Kol verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Hat sie bei Elijah auch und trotzdem hat er ihr vergeben", hielt Kol unbekümmert dagegen.

Rebekahs Laune sank mit jedem Wort weiter ab.

„Er ist ja auch in sie verliebt", klagte sie mit einem neuen Argument und sowohl Niklaus, als auch Kol lächelten darauf, da sie das beide gar nicht so abwegig fanden.

„Es ist genug, Rebekah", wies Elijah auch sie zurecht, aber sie sah nur spottend zu ihrem Bruder ohne sich um seine Worte zu kümmern.

„Egal, egal. Ich werde sie nachher kennenlernen, ich bin gespannt wie sie aussieht", meinte Kol und schaute in den Spiegel.

Er wusste dass er Elijah damit wütend machte. Niklaus schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Benehmen seines Bruders. Er hatte es nicht gerade vermisst.

„Die anderen Doppelgänger waren hübscher", sprühte Rebekah weiter Gift.

Kol zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Elijah die Augen verdrehte. Das Thema gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinen Lieblingsthemen.

„Ohne auf Rebekahs verletzten Stolz einzugehen. Sie ist ein Doppelgänger, was aussagt das sie exakt so aussieht wie die anderen", erklärte Niklaus die offensichtliche Wahrheit.

Kol grinste vor sich hin.

Genau wie alle anderen, wie Tatia, die sowohl Niklaus, als auch Elijah geliebt hatten. Wie Katerina, die Elijah zumindest gemocht hatte. Und so weiter und sofort.

Die wirkliche Frage war doch allerdings, was hatte die neue Doppelgängerin an sich, das sowohl die Salvatore-Brüder die neue Doppelgängerin liebten, Elijah es höchstwahrscheinlich auch tat(auch wenn er es bestritt oder gerade deshalb) und Rebekah sie die Pest zu hassen schien.

Er freute sich darauf es rauszufinden.

Es verwunderte ihn allerdings mehr, dass Klaus sich nicht für sie interessierte, auch wenn er wollte dass sie lebte, wegen seiner Hybriden.

Denn zumindest Katerina hatte er begehrt.

So wartete er geduldig auf den Abend.

Es war nicht schwer für Kol, die Doppelgängerin unter den Gästen auszumachen.

Schließlich wusste er wonach er suchen musste, dann wurde sie auch noch von zwei jungen Männern begleitet und wenn musste er nur zu seinem Bruder Elijah sehen, der sie ebenfalls mit seinen Blicken ausmachte.

Kein Problem also.

Grinsend bewegte er sich auf sie zu und achtete nicht weiter auf ihre Begleiter, die ihn nicht wirklich freundlich ansahen.

Von Elena dagegen bekam er einen fragenden aber aufgeschlossenen freundlichen Blick, viel besser.

„Sie müssen Elena sein, ich hab schon so viel von ihnen gehört", betonte er seine Worte bewusst und grinste sie an.

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie machte sich von ihren Wachhunden los, um ihn höflich die Hand zu reichen.

Sofort führte er sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihren Handrücken.

„Ich bin Kol Mikaelson, es freut mich außerordentlich sie kennen zu lernen."

Elena blieb weiterhin stumm, aber eher sprachlos und von seinem Blick ganz gefangen.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Elena fühlte sich irgendwie von Kols Gegenwart benommen.

Umso erleichterter war sie, als der Ball von Elijahs Worten eröffnet wurde und Kol dabei hinter ihm stand, auf der Treppe, lässig am Geländer gelehnt.

Die ganze Zeit über wandte er den Blick nicht von ihr ab und musterte sie unverhohlen.

Elena war das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht unangenehm und sie hatte das Gefühl, das er sie für irgendwelche kranken Fantasien gebrachte.

Sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber es war ihr kaum möglich.

Als Esther nach oben verschwand, wollte sie ihr sogleich folgen, an den Ball dachte sie gar nicht.

Aber Kol kam die Treppe herunter und machte ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er ihr genau entgegen kam.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Elena?", fragte er höflich und doch sah sie den Schalk in seinen Augen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie schaute hinauf, wo Esther gewesen war, doch die war bereits verschwunden.

Zweifelnd sah sie auf Kols dargebotene Hand, ergriff sie dann aber doch, wenn auch zögernd.

Kol sah mit Begeisterung, wie sowohl Damon, Stefan, als auch Elijah die beiden mit Verärgerung und einem Ausdruck beobachteten, das man meinen könnte die Welt geht unter.

Es machte die Sache für allerdings nur noch viel spannender.

Er hatte nichts gegen solche Bälle, denn auch wenn es nicht in diese Zeit passte, in der wo er eingeschlafen war, waren diese noch gar nicht so fern gewesen.

Elena war dankbar über die Tanzstunden, die sie hatte nehmen müssen und sie musste zugeben, das Kol ebenso ein guter Tänzer war wie Damon, mit dem sie beim Wettbewerb zur Miss Mystic Falls getanzt hatte.

Auch sah sie dasselbe Funkeln in seinen Augen, was ihr Herz unregelmäßig zum schlagen brachte.

„Also Elena, auf welchen ihrer Beschützer hoffen sie mehr?", fragte Kol geradewegs heraus.

Verständnislos sah Elena ihren Tanzpartner an, da sie nicht wusste worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Was meinen sie damit?", fragte sie nach.

Kol amüsierte wegen ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit, er fand es irgendwie süß. Sie schien leicht blind zu sein, für die Gefühle ihrer Umgebung, denn er konnte darauf wetten, dass sie von Elijahs Absichten noch nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Ihre beiden Begleiter, wen von beiden mögen sie lieber?", präzisierte er seine Frage und automatisch schoss Elena das Blut hinauf in die Kapillargefäße ihrer Wangen.

Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen, alle schienen sich für diese komplizierte Dreiecksbeziehung zu interessieren, als wäre es eine interessante TV-Show.

„Oh, ähm… Ich weiß nicht was mit Stefan los ist und wieso er das alles noch macht, aber ich kann ihn nicht vergeben und er sollte wissen das nicht mehr alles so wie früher werden wird. Ich kann nicht mal mit ihm befreundet sein.

Und Damon ist… schwierig."

Wage ausgedrückt, stimmte das auch.

Sie vertraute Damon, bedingungslos und am meisten von allen anderen.

Aber er hatte eine Art an sich, dass sie ihn immer wieder für seine Dummheiten schlagen konnte und manchmal war er einfach blind für das was sie wollte.

Er wollte sie beschützen, was sie respektierte und süß fand, aber er stellte es über alles andere und das konnte sie nicht akzeptieren.

Stefan dagegen war… eigentlich Geschichte.

Spätestens nachdem was auf der Brücke passiert war.

Auch wenn er ihr nicht bedeutungslos war, hoffte sie doch darauf, dass auch die letzten Gefühle für ihn irgendwann verschwinden mochten.

Ihr Herz wurde zumindest mit jedem Tag etwas leichter.

„Ich glaube Elena, sie haben ein Problem", stellte Kol grinsend fest.

Elena hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ach, tatsächlich? In wie fern?", fragte sie nach und war gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und die beiden hielten sich gegenseitig mit ihrem Blick gefangen.

„Sie sind zu sehr fixiert."

Elenas Mund klappte auf und sie war verwirrt, aber auch empört.

Sie konnte nicht glauben was er sagte und fragte sich was für eine Absicht dahinter steckte.

„Ja, zu sehr auf die beiden. So sehen sie gar nicht welche anderen Perspektiven und Optionen sie noch haben.

Glauben sie mir, da gibt es noch viel mehr."

Endlich verstand Elena worauf er hinaus wollte und ihr Mund stand offen, verzog sich aber schnell zu einem Lächeln.

„Etwa sie?", harkte sie nach, da es für sie das einzig offensichtliche war, da er mit ihr tanzte.

„Vielleicht und auch. Da gibt es noch mehr, beobachten sie ihre Umgebung Elena", wies er sie drauf hin.

Kol sah mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter die Gesichtsausdrücke von ihren drei Verehrern.

Bei Stefan war es Besorgnis, bei Damon Eifersucht und bei Elijah eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem.

Aber Elena sah nichts.

„Ich denke, ich glaube ihnen nicht", sprach sie ehrlich aus und Kol grinste sie an.

Er bestätigte ihn nur, wie blind sie in dieser Angelegenheit war.

„Das ist ihnen überlassen.

Eigentlich sogar sehr gut, man kann niemand aus meiner Familie vertrauen."

Außer natürlich man hatte Elijahs Wort und hatte auch sehr genau auf seine Wortwahl geachtet, dann war es nicht wirklich so schlimm und man konnte es schon einmal riskieren.

„Das hab ich schon einmal gehört.

Aber es ist traurig wissen sie, es sollte Menschen geben den man vertrauen kann und wenn sie nicht einmal ihrer Familie trauen können…

Finden sie das nicht traurig?", fragte sie nach.

Kol dachte kurz darüber nach und verzog dann das Gesicht.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.

An sowas glaube ich nicht."

Er wurde eines besseren belehrt, durch seinen Vater und seinen Bruder und das mehr als einmal in ihrer gesamten Geschichte.

Mitleidig betrachtete Elena ihren Tanzpartner und versuchte etwas in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, was ihr die Hoffnung gab, das in ihm mehr steckte als Enttäuschung und Vertrauensverlust.

„An was glauben sie dann? An den Fortschritt?", versuchte sie eine andere mögliche Basis zu finden.

„Alles was ich sehe ist Verfall.

Viele Jahrhunderte und nichts überrascht dich mehr, da du weißt das es sowie verschwindet", erklärte er seine Beobachtung.

Verständnislos schüttelte Elena den Kopf.

„Dann an Religion", versuchte sie es.

„Nur modischer Ersatz für Glaube", gab er seine Meinung kund.

„Kunst?", wagte sie einen weiteren Versuch.

Kol verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Krankheit."

„Liebe?"

Das war es doch, was am wichtigsten auf der Welt war.

„Eine Illusion", antwortete er.

Elena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Waho, mit dieser Meinung zerlegst du die Welt in Trümmern."

Kol musste über ihre Meinung lächeln und merkte dann, das es Zeit war den Tanzpartner zu wechseln.

Einen Augenblick nach ihrer Aussage, fand sich Elena an Elijahs Seite, einen neuen Tanz beginnend.

„Du hast meinen jüngeren Bruder kennengelernt", stellte er fest und Elena renkte den Kopf, um nach diesem zu sehen und fand ihn, wie er mit seiner Schwester tanzte.

„Ja, er ist…" Elena legte die Stirn in Falten und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „…anders."

„Viele meinen er hätte Ähnlichkeit mit Klaus", merkte Elijah an.

Aber Elena schüttelte darüber nur entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist melancholisch und irgendwie witzig", sprach sie ihre Meinung aus.

Sie fand ihn nicht annähernd wie Klaus, aber auch nicht wie Elijah.

Von dem anderen Bruder hatte sie sich allerdings noch kein Bild machen können.

Er hatte aber ebenso keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Persönlichkeit seiner Schwester.

Es schien als wären sie alle irgendwie verschieden, aber so war es auch bei Damon und Stefan, die nichts gemeinsam zu haben schienen.

Sie blickte hinauf in Elijahs Augen, die dunkler als Kols waren.

Sie beide hatten braune Augen, aber Kols waren um einiges heller und es lag dieser Schalk darin, wie auch bei Damon.

Doch beide Brüder hatten dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

Ihr fiel auf wie skurril es war mit Elijah zu tanzen und doch so normal.

Er war so altmodisch und auf irgendeine Weise zurückhaltend, so das ihr das hier seltsam logisch und doch völlig verrückt vorkam.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Vor Rebekah letztens", bedankte sie sich und er nickte leicht.

Lächelnd sah er zu ihr herunter und ihr fiel auf, das er doch zumindest einen Kopf größer als sie war, aber in seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich noch viel kleiner.

„Immer wieder gern, Elena", antwortete sie gelassen und sie verbrachten den Tanz weitestgehend schweigend, wogegen Elena nicht wirklich etwas hatte, denn ihrer Meinung war das Schweigen mit Elijah nicht so unangenehm wie mit anderen Menschen.

Sie fand es kam schon auf die Situation an, aber manchmal kam es auch auf den Menschen an.

Es gab Personen mit denen Schweigen etwas Schönes war, bei anderen wollte sie die Stille unbedingt durchbrechen, da es sie sonst zerreißen würde.

Mit Stefan konnte man schweigen und mit Elijah.

Mit Damon war es grausam und mit Kol höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, wollte Elena endlich die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit Esther zu sprechen, aber Damon machte ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich weiß wo du hin willst, Elena und ich bin dagegen", sagte Damon bestimmend und sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Bitte, Damon.

Das ist doch lächerlich.

Du kannst nicht hinter allem einen Angriff gegen mich vermuten!", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Aber er zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber zumindest eine schlechte Absicht."

Elena war so frustriert, das sie am liebsten mit den Fäusten auf Damons Brust trommeln wollte, um ihn zu zeigen was sie dachte.

„Wieso kaufst du mir nicht ein Käfig, sperrst mich ein und wirfst den Schlüssel weg?", fragte sie kalt und sauer nach.

Damon lächelte über ihren Witz, der irgendwie auch keiner war.

„Eine erregende Idee, aber ich würde das stilvoller lösen, das weißt du doch", meinte er schelmisch und auch wenn sie sich deswegen die Haare raufen wollte, jagten ihr seine Worte doch einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Damon, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich gerade in diesem Moment hasse!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, während er sich so nah es der Tanz erlaubte zu ihr beugte.

„Und solltest du mich auch für immer hassen, Elena.

Ich werde tun was nötig ist, für deine Sicherheit.

Erinnerst du dich noch?

Stefan ist am Ende der Held, aber ich derjenige der dich rettet."

Klar erinnerte sie sich daran und wie er gesagt hatte dass er alles über sie stellte, auch Bonnie und das er sich immer für sie entscheiden würde.

„Stefan ist schon lange nicht mehr der Held, das weißt du auch.

Aber wenn du sowas machst, dann musst du auch damit rechnen, dass ich dafür eine Lösung finden werde, die dir nicht gefallen wird.

Entgegenwirken deiner Schutzmaßnahmen", präzisierte Elena.

Damon verzog das Gesicht und beide wussten in dem Moment, dass keiner von ihnen zurückweichen würde, um einen Kompromiss zu finden, beide würden auf ihrer Meinung beharren.

„Wie wäre es mit einem schöneren Thema?

Hat dir heute schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass es kein schöneres Mädchen in diesem Saal gibt?", fragte er auf seine charmante Art nach und sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Nein, das hat mir noch keiner gesagt.

Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jeder diese Meinung teilen würde."

Nur weil sie für ihn die Schönste war, mussten nicht alle seine Meinung teilen, dachte sie sich.

Damon zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Genug, aber es ist wahr.

Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Elena."

Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete er sie und Elena fühlte sich zurückversetzt zu den Tänzen mit Kol und Elijah, die sie mit demselben Glanz betrachtet hatten.

Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Danke, Damon.

Für alles, weißt du.

Auch das du ein Idiot bist und mich beschützen willst.

Ich hab so das Gefühl, das ich das Wert bin.

Du gibst mir dieses Gefühl."

Danke, für deine Liebe Damon. Sie tut gut und erwärmt mein Herz.

Aber diese Worte sprach sie nicht auch noch aus.

Als der Tanz endete blieben Damon und Elena noch ziemlich lange irgendwie nutzlos stehen und sahen sich in die Augen.

Es gab noch so viel mehr zwischen ihnen, was eigentlich gesagt werden musste, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen und das Schweigen fraß Elena auf.

Das Schweigen mit ihm ging eben einfach nicht.

Es war Caroline, die sie befreite, als sie Damon zu einem Tanz abkommandierte und wer konnte sich schon gegen Caroline wehren?

Elena sah die Treppe hinauf und dann zu Damon, der sie weiterhin genau im Auge behielt.

Also entgegenwirken seiner Schutzmaßnahmen, sie brauchte einen anderen Plan.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Elijah und Kol, die am Rande standen und sich unterhielten.

Mit der Idee, die sie plötzlich hatte, trat sie auf die beiden zu.

„Ich störe doch nicht euer Schwelgen in Erinnerungen?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach und blickte von einem zum anderen.

Kol lächelte auf ihre Aussage hin.

„Der Reiz der Vergangenheit liegt darin, dass sie vergangen ist", meinte er überzeugt.

Elena hob eine Augenbraue, über seine zynische Äußerung, tat sie dann aber einfach ab.

„Wie auch immer, ich hab eine Bitte.

Würdet ihr Damon davon abhalten mich aufzuhalten, wenn ich mit eurer Mutter reden will?", kam sie gleich zu ihrem Anliegen.

Sofort tauschten die beiden einen Blick aus und Elena fragte sich was sie dachten.

„Nun, würdest du uns dann den Gefallen tun und sagen was sie will.

Ich vertraue den Frieden nicht, das sie Klaus einfach so verziehen hat.

Es scheint mir nicht logisch", meinte Elijah und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Äußerst unwahrscheinlich, um genau zu sein", fügte Kol hinzu und die beiden schienen ihre Meinung zu teilen.

Verwirrt runzelte Elena die Stirn.

„Sicher, das klingt fair", sagte Elena und nickte den beiden dankbar zu, bevor sie die beiden wieder allein ließ.

Das Gespräch mit Esther war für Elena… intensiv.

Alles in ihr sträubte sich ihr Blut für diesen Plan herzugeben, sie dachte dabei an Kol und Elijah.

Trotzdem tat sie es, dachte an Damon, der wütend werden würde, wenn sie es Esther nicht freiwillig gab und dann mit den Folgen wieder kam, die sie haben würde, wenn es Esther es ihr mit Gewalt wegnehmen würde.

Damon würde auch schon sauer genug sein, wenn sie ohne einen Kratzer wiederkäme.

Elena fühlte sich seltsam benommen, als Elijah und Kol ihr im Gang entgegen kamen.

„Elena, was ist passiert?", fragte Elijah Allermiert, als er ihren Blick sah.

„Ich… sie… sie will…"

Elena brachte irgendwie keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus.

Elijah legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zwang sie mit leichtem Druck, ihn anzusehen.

„Sie will euren Tod.

Sie hat mein Blut in den Champagner gemischt, damit es euch verbindet.

Wenn einer von euch stirbt, dann auch alle andere."

Wut zeichnete sich in Elijahs Gesicht ab und er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Also dürfen wir den Champagner nicht trinken, kein Problem", meinte Kol locker und sah darin bereits die Lösung.

„Es reicht, wenn einer von euch schon nicht trinkt, dann ist der Zauber wirkungslos", erklärte Elena das, was ihr gesagt wurde.

Elijah ließ von Elena ab und wandte sich an seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„So leicht ist das nicht.

Mutter wird einen anderen Weg finden, wenn das nicht klappt.

Ich werde Klaus sagen, dass er nicht trinken soll. Esther wird am wenigsten glauben, dass Elena ihn gewarnt hat und ich warne unsere Geschwister, auf der Hut zu sein", erzählte Elijah seinen kurz gefassten Plan.

„Nicht Finn!", hielt Elena ihn noch aus und Elijah verzog das Gesicht.

„Das war so klar!", zischte Kol, der nicht überrascht von der Tatsache zu sein schien.

Elijah wandte sich ab und Kol betrachtete Elena mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, die diesen fragend erwiderte.

Er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste sie, bevor er sie zurück zum Saal begleitete.

„Sie können mich zu der Liste ihrer Bewunderer hinzufügen, Elena."

Völlig überrumpelt und verständnislos sah sie Kol an, hatte wieder keine Ahnung wovon er redete.

„Jetzt hast du vier Verehrer."

Elena glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Verehrer?", fragte sie nach. Kol nickte zustimmend. Dann fiel ihr etwas anders auf. „Vier?", fragte sie etwas heiser nach.

Stefan, Damon und anscheinend auch Kol, aber Elena wusste nicht wen er noch meinte.

Etwa Matt?

Kol schmunzelte über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Elijah", sagte er schlicht und Elena sah ihn geschockt an.

Sie drehte sich um, automatisch suchte sie den Raum nach ihm ab.

„Das ist ein Scherz. Das kann nicht stimmen", sagte sie ungläubig.

Kol schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und brachte sie zu Damon, der sie wütend ansah. Aber gerade war sie zu verwirrt, um darauf zu reagieren.

Wortlos nahm Kol von einem Tablett Champagnergläser und gab sowohl Damon eines, als auch Elena und nahm sich auch selbst eines.

Natürlich fiel ihnen mehr als andere, der rote Glanz darin auf und sie wussten was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich sagte dir, dass ich einen Weg finde", erinnerte Elena ihn und sie sah, wie sehr der Zorn in ihm brodelte.

Damon packte ihr Handgelenk. „Wir gehen!", zischte er.

Aber Kol packte seinerseits Elenas Handgelenk und hielt die beiden so zurück.

„Ich bin auch dafür, aber noch nicht!

Warten wir den Trost ab", bestimmte er und widerwillig gab Damon dem nach.

Esther sprach den Trost oder auch den Untergang, wie Elena fand.

Alle tranken und sie sah wie Kol vorsichtig trank, aber er krank.

Elenas Herz schlug höher und sie blickte sich automatisch zu den anderen um.

Sie konnte nicht sehen, ob Klaus wirklich trank oder nur so tat. Wenn dann trank er wenig. Aber es beruhigte sie, das Elijah bei ihm stand und zum ersten Mal auch, dass Klaus wütend aussah und anscheinend seine Wut zu unterdrücken schien.

Also trank auch sie, wenn auch mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Jetzt!", bestimmte Damon danach und Elena wandte sich an Kol.

Dieser lächelte sie an und strich ihr über die Wange. Damon packte sein Handgelenk und zischte ihn an.

„Was sollte das?"

Kol ließ sich davon nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken.

„Ich hab Elena heute nur gezeigt, dass du und dein Bruder nicht ihre einzigen Optionen sind.

Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du übermütig wirst, du hast noch mehr Konkurrenz."

Elena war baff davon, wie offen Kol die Karten auf den Tisch legte und wie sehr er sich traute Damon zu provozieren.

Aber er war auch ein Urvampir, was hatte er so also zu befürchten?

„Ist das eine Art krankes Spiel von dir?", fragte Damon kalt und schob Elena schützend hinter sich.

Kol lächelte nur selig.

„Nicht mehr", antwortete er ehrlich.

Sein Blick glitt noch einmal zu Elena und er lächelte sie an.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen sie kennenzulernen, Elena.

Wir sehen uns", versprach er ihr verheißungsvoll und wandte sich dann von ihr ab.

In Elenas Kopf hatte sich eine Hitze gebildet, der ihr einen tiefen Rotton versprach.

Ungläubig und sprachlos sah Damon von Kol zu ihr.

Er hatte das Gefühl etwas Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben.

„Damon, lass uns gehen, ja?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach, weil sie nicht wusste, wie seine Stimmung gerade war.

Er blickte zu ihr, schob seine Wut nach hinten und packte ihre Hand etwas sehr fest, bevor er mit ihr von diesem Ball verschwand.


End file.
